1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to orthodontic devices and has particular reference to devices for uprighting or angulating and otherwise correcting improperly positioned angled teeth for proper alignment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
According to the present general practice in uprighting and otherwise repositioning teeth along the dental arch, the orthodontist is provided with bonding bases or endless bands to be cemented to the teeth to be corrected. Such bases or bands are provided on their anterior sides with arch wire brackets which are welded at different angular settings. Thus, the orthodontist may select from an inventory of different assemblies a desired size and shape of base or band to fit a particular tooth, and also he must select an assembly having the arch wire bracket arranged at an appropriate angular setting or as near as possible to such setting in order to provide the desired amount of correction.
Obviously, the orthodontist must therefore carry a large inventory of different bracket assemblies in order to take care of all needs. Obviously also, in order to maintain the inventory at a practical limit, the bracket assemblies are normally available with the arch wire brackets set at certain angular increments only so that if assemblies are required with brackets at angular settings other than those normally supplies, such assemblies must be ordered specially from the manufacturer.